Cellular wireless networks such as GSM, UMTS, and LTE mostly rely on antennas for proper cellular coverage. Typically, base stations in a cellular network have three antennas, and a cellular network includes many base stations located in an area. Optimal coverage may be planned by an operator in order to minimize gaps in coverage and co-channel interference, to provide an appropriate level of wireless resources, to account for geographical constraints, etc. The direction of the antennas is part of a coverage plan, and in order to implement a coverage plan, the antennas of each base station are precisely oriented. Deviations between planned orientation and actual orientation can result in gaps in coverage, inadequate wireless resources for certain areas, and other problems that a coverage plan is intended to minimize.
Conventionally, surveillance of actual cellular antenna configurations may be conducted through a manual audit, or drive test. In such an audit, network operators may send vehicles with technicians and specially calibrated equipment to various locations in coverage areas of the network base stations where the cellular antennas are installed to capture measurements on the antenna configurations. These audits can be expensive and time consuming. Because of the resources required to conduct such audits, it is not practical to conduct them on a regular basis. If they are not performed correctly, it may be difficult to detect and correct errors. In addition, it is not practical to perform such manual audits to detect changes to antenna configuration over time.